


我给你做爸番外

by qianshi



Category: A瓜 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 20:35:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18289757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qianshi/pseuds/qianshi





	我给你做爸番外

“不是吧，今天情人节你还回不来吗？”甜瓜眼巴巴望着窗外，多希望此时Alex能一下子出现在那里。可现实却是，自己只能坐在家里，用电话跟自己的小男友撒撒娇。

“这不是公司的安排嘛，乖啊。”

小男友的轻笑撩得甜瓜更想立刻马上扑进他怀里了。

不满地瘪瘪嘴，甜瓜嘟囔道：“你们公司真没人性，有家属的人还让出这么长时间的差。”

“怎么啦？想我了？”尾音微微上挑，藏不住的喜悦与爱怜。

“有、有点……”甜瓜抿抿唇，小声地回答，可他又不甘心被自己养了这么大的儿子吃得死死的，便道：“你别得意！真的只有一点儿，就那么一点点。”

“行，”又是一声轻笑，“就一点点。但我是非常想你，非常多点。”

对话陷入了沉默中，甜瓜被撩得脸红，想挂掉电话，又舍不得，便静静听对方传来的沉稳的呼吸声。

听着听着，那呼吸声就在甜瓜耳朵里变了味儿，他想起之前Alex撑在自己耳侧时，那近在咫尺的粗喘，性感得要命。

甜瓜捂着那没恢复正常温度的脸蛋，突然就想到了个绝妙的调戏Alex的法子。于是，他清清嗓，放柔了声音，道：“反正今天情人节你回不来，我准备的礼物你也拿不到，我就现在送你个礼物吧。”

“什么礼物？”

“娇喘。”听到对方突然一滞的呼吸声，甜瓜得意地扬起嘴角，克制住想笑的冲动，他把嘴更加贴近手机。舔舔唇，他开口：“啊……呃，爱丽，你真棒！呜啊……”

他是调戏开心了，这边Alex是真的受不了了。

几乎一瞬间，他就想起以往情事里，甜瓜湿漉漉的目光。他得承认，他硬了。防止自己进一步发生什么事情，坐在出租车上的Alex迅速挂断手机，平复好紊乱的呼吸后，哑着嗓子对前面司机师傅说：“麻烦快点，有急事。”

 

 

敲门声响起时，甜瓜正在看电视。一时想不到会有谁来拜访，便有些莫名其妙地踢踏着拖鞋，边走边问：“谁啊？”

“查水表的。”

可这含笑的声音甜瓜怎么会认不出来？他激动地冲到门口，打开门，门外站的果然是自己朝思暮想的那个人。

熟悉的容貌，熟悉的笑容，熟悉的味道。甜瓜克制住想扑向他的冲动，眼睛亮晶晶地看着他：“你怎么……唔……”

未说完的话被磕碰的唇齿所阻断。Alex随手关上门，便搂着甜瓜的腰，把他抵在门口的架台上亲吻。

被熟悉而久违的味道环绕，甜瓜安心地闭上眼，双手搂住Alex，抬头回应这个等了太久的吻。

最初只是恋人间的厮磨，两片唇互相挤压磨蹭，难舍难解地互诉思念。但年轻的爱恋热情而赤诚，甜瓜主动伸出试探的小舌让情欲一下子倾泄而出。

Alex的舌霸道地纠缠住甜瓜的，时不时又轻轻勾他敏感的上颚，引得他不住地颤抖。

Alex的手带着些外面的寒气，从衣摆处探进，抚上甜瓜滚烫的腰时，甜瓜觉得那里瞬间起了鸡皮疙瘩，一种酥麻的快感顺着神经直抵达全身各处，让他连站立的力气都没了。

Alex一把捞起软下去的甜瓜，在他耳边，刻意压着声音调笑道：“这就不行了？刚刚在电话里不是挺行的吗？”

“我行！”莫名其妙的好胜心被点燃，甜瓜一梗脖，一瞪眼，嚷嚷道：“我特别行！”

然后像为了证实一样，他拽着Alex到客厅，把他轻推到椅子上后，自己便抬腿跨坐了上去。

扶着Alex的肩膀，甜瓜低头咬上他的耳垂，含糊不清地说：“今天我要不把你撩死，我就不是你爸爸。”

满意地啄了一口Alex红起来的耳尖，甜瓜吻上他的额头，又顺着他高挺的鼻梁，吻上他的唇。和刚才激情的深吻不同，这次的吻小心翼翼，温柔的舔舐让Alex觉得心里有个猫爪子在不停地挠。

耐心的崩溃起源于甜瓜按上他性器的手。Alex倒吸一口凉气，垂眼看到甜瓜还是一副准备玩玩儿的样子，便再也压抑不住了，托住他的臀，站了起来，抱着他把他放在一旁的沙发上，自己也倾身覆上，哑声道：“爸爸，我真忍不了了。”

 

两人都被情欲染红了眼眶，互相纠缠着脱掉了彼此的衣物。

最初挑起火的是甜瓜，现在赤裸相对后羞得闭眼的还是甜瓜。说到底，还是怂。

“都做多少次了，你怎么还是害羞啊。”Alex笑着又低头吻上紧紧抿住的唇。

“不、不一样……今天是，唔，是第一次白日宣淫……”接吻的空隙，甜瓜磕磕绊绊地回答。

“那就以后多来几次。”说话间，Alex的手也不安分，抚上甜瓜的胸口，开始揉搓他胸前的红点。

“唔！”被刺激到的甜瓜差点一口咬上Alex的舌头，便眼泪汪汪地看向他，乞求他放过那里。

“今天这么敏感？”Alex轻吻甜瓜的眼角以示安慰，但手却依旧在乳晕上打着圈，“因为白天？还是因为我们太久没做了？”

“唔……”被捏着敏感点的甜瓜，被欺负得说不出来话。

Alex的吻一路下移，最后落到另一边被冷落的红点上，他轻轻舔舐那里，乳头便红艳地挺立起来，看起来十分可口。

“爱、爱丽……你别弄那儿了行吗……”找回语言系统的甜瓜红着眼圈看他，觉得自己现在真的快疯了，胸前的刺激一波波涌来，却越发让后穴的空虚和胯下肿胀的痛感清晰起来。

Alex也知道甜瓜想要了，说实话，他自己也憋得要命。但一想起之前甜瓜肆无忌惮的挑逗，便也压下欲火，想今天好好给他个教训，让他以后不要这么挑火了。

于是他的手慢腾腾地向下滑，蹭过甜瓜好看的腰线，终于落上他身前的欲望。Alex握住他的性器，上下慢慢撸动起来。

甜瓜咬着唇克制住想舒服地叹喟的冲动，扬起头盯着天花板，不敢去看自己的爱人帮自己的那种画面，这对他来讲有些过于冲击了。

撸动的速度越来越快，甜瓜的呻吟也冲破了齿间，他微抬起腰，快要濒临快感的巅峰。

可这时，Alex却停下了。欲望达到顶峰又被强制阻断的压抑，让甜瓜的眼圈又红了几分，像只被欺负坏了的兔子。他委屈地看向Alex，一副快要哭出来的样子。

Alex的心瞬间软了下来，憋了很久的强势的质问还是变成了温柔的告诫：“以后不要那么逗我了，我真的受不了，除非你就在我身边。听懂了吗？”

甜瓜混乱地点头，视线一片模糊。

Alex只好叹了口气，拇指搓了几下甜瓜性器的顶端，几乎瞬间，甜瓜就狠狠喘着气射了出来。

刚射过的甜瓜脑子里一片混沌，快感还在蔓延时，他的后穴就被慢条斯理地塞进一根手指。

冰凉的润滑液沾染上滚烫的肌肤，接连的快感让甜瓜不自觉地缩紧了后穴。

“你放松一点，太紧了。”Alex轻吻甜瓜。在恋人温柔的疏导下，甜瓜终于慢慢放松下射精后紧绷的身子。

穴里的手指也终于有了行动的空间，Alex太了解甜瓜了，便直奔主题，指腹压在甜瓜的敏感点上。

“啊。”太久没被开发的肉穴让敏感点的触碰都变得致命，他受不住痉挛了一下，身前的性器又渐渐挺立起来。

Alex便又加了根手指，两只手指用力按压着那里，又变本加厉地夹起他已经肿胀起来的敏感点。

被反复玩弄的快感一点点积累，酸意从身后泛滥到全身，最终在Alex使劲的一压中爆发。甜瓜绷直了身子，再一次高潮，肉穴也不可控地痉挛，一开一合等待着入侵。

见状，Alex便退出手指，扶着自己的性器撞进已经被开发好的肉穴。

“呃啊！”还未从高潮中恢复便又迎来新一轮的撞击，甜瓜被折磨到神志有些模糊了，只能被动地随着动作晃着身子，头后仰着承接一切的侵犯和快感，“唔……呜呜……”

忍了太久的情欲也让Alex憋得眼角通红，他撑着身子在恋人的体内冲撞。

看到甜瓜被欺负得眼神涣散的模样，Alex突然就起了小小的坏念头，他低头舔舐甜瓜小巧的耳垂，沉浸在情欲里的声音湿淋淋的。

他说：“爸爸，我操你操的舒服吗？”

甜瓜最受不了Alex在床上讲荤段子，这次也一样，他被臊地缩紧了穴口，差点被他这句话送上高潮。

甜瓜断断续续的话从呻吟中挤出：“卧槽……唔……你，你别说话……”

Alex轻笑，道：“可你不是最开始一直想让我这么叫你吗？现在叫了，你还不开心了？”

“那……呜呜……那，不一样……”

“可你很喜欢，”Alex拉着甜瓜的手，引他摸两人的交合处，“你看，你这里咬的多紧。”

甜瓜被滚烫的温度吓到，指尖被烫到一缩，他脸烧的通红，侧过头，不想去理这个小混蛋。

Alex便也放过了他，闷声开始抽插，汗珠从湿淋淋的黑发上坠落，落在床单上，晕染开一片。

粗壮的性器破开粉嫩的穴口，又抽出，牵连着几根不知是谁的体液的银丝，再狠狠撞进去。最后在恋人甜腻的呻吟中，Alex射了出来，过多的精液便顺着两人的交合处溢了出来，色情得要命。

甜瓜也被这热潮激得再次攀上高潮，身子承受不住过度的快感，甜瓜疲惫地微阖着眼看向自己依旧精神奕奕的小男友。

谁知小男友再次语出惊人，他弯着眉眼看过来：“爸爸，这次你还满意吗？”

“去你的，”甜瓜攒足力气软绵绵地踹了Alex一脚，期间因为牵动到腰，还痛得呲牙咧嘴，“你还知道我是你爸啊……你爸都快被你操死了……”

不知道哪个字眼戳上了Alex的敏感点，他呼吸一重，拉起甜瓜的双腿，再次撞了进去，“我看你挺精神的，要不再来一次？”

被撞得连娇喘都断断续续的甜瓜终于领悟了教训：不说骚话，他好，你也好。


End file.
